Another Day in Paradise
by PiKACHUFAN4288
Summary: [Oneshot] Sunako was never especially fond of lunch. It always reminded her of how lonely she was.


_Another Day in Paradise (One-shot)_

**Summary: **Sunako was never especially fond of lunch. It always reminded her of how lonely she was.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution/The Wallflower. Also, the title of the fanfic came from the song "Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins. I'm terrible at coming up with titles.

**Author's Note: **This is an _extremely _random fanfic. No romance or comedy this time. This fanfic is just Sunako lost in her extremely negative thoughts. And another warning, the POV is unusual. Probably something most of you guys are not used to reading, or I don't know.

I'm still wondering what inspired me to write this… but lets start the fanfic! Yay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I never would admit this to anyone but…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mathematics class... probably the _best _class ever.

Or at least in Sunako's mind.

Holding paper down with one hand and furiously copying notes with the other, she was having the time of her life. Not only that… She just _adored_ the way the teacher held the marker and scribbled random letters and numbers on the whiteboard. It was difficult for her to comprehend why her fellow classmates constantly found this subject boring. I mean, _come on_, math is power.

Actually, scratch that. Math was appealing as… well…something very unappealing (English really was not her forte). However it gave her an opportunity to focus on something else other than how boring her own life was.

But alas, the magical moment never lasted long. The bell's sharp ringing shattered her methodical state of copying notes. She put down her pencil. She closed her notebook.

Slowly standing up, she placed her materials in her backpack and quickly, yet quietly, left the room.

It was time for lunch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walking silently through the corridor of the school, Sunako looked down and kept to herself. Since she did not have math or any other subject to distract her, for the moment, she found herself thinking about anything that came into her mind first. Most of lunch was usually devoted to critically analyzing her imperfections.

Why the lack of self-confidence?

Unfortunately, like everyone else, her impression was that confidence was proportional to physical beauty. Not only suffering from a plain appearance, nothing about her stood out. Not popular. Not athletic. Not charming. Not anything. The fact that she obsessed with anything people labeled as 'horrific,' 'gruesome' and 'dark' did not help matters much. Her negativity was further encouraged by the continuous aversion of her fellow classmates, and even teachers once in a while, simply because of her appearance and persona.

Nonetheless she did have one positive aspect: intelligence. Occasionally people acknowledge it, but what good is a large brain when you are all alone? Honestly, the only way to get friends if you are a braniac is to help people with their homework. But being someone's tool was the last thing she wanted to be. At least she had _that_ much pride left.

However, she found it difficult to suppress the sigh threatening to escape from her throat. Alone at lunch again.

She found a secluded circular table with one chair adjacent to it. Perfect.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Opening a slightly crumpled brown lunch bag, Sunako removed the sandwich and water bottle inside it. Because she never had anyone to talk with, she continually daydreamed or just merely looked around.

As she navigated through the busy atmosphere, where everyone was animatedly talking to each other, she saw a concentrated aura of light focusing on one particular table.

_Them_. The four princes, kings, gods… Oh you get the idea. They were the "radiant creatures" and _everyone_ loved them. Girls, guys, teachers, shopkeepers… the list was never ending. Blessed by the fortune of being absolutely beautiful, they never had to worry about being alone. Unlike a certain someone…

How easy life is for those with gorgeous appearances. Occasionally, whenever the loneliness was unbearable, Sunako wished she too could be like that. Having friends wherever you went. It was unbelievably unfair. Frowning, she ate the remainder of her sandwich. Then feeling parched, she grabbed her water bottle and quickly drank half of it.

She closed the bottle and put it on the table and continued drowning in her thoughts.

Whenever she had lapses of wanting to feel beautiful, she experienced waves of shame and guilt. She was supposed to be different. And by different, meaning unaffected by the exterior of a person; appearances and beauty were unimportant to her unlike her peers. Beauty was not the foundation for success, friendship, or happiness. Personality and intelligence were infinitely more important.

It was better to have honest friends then knowing millions of acquaintances who talked to you simply because you were breathtaking. Lets not forget her beloved mannequins as well. Or that is what she always muttered to herself whenever she was desperate for justification for her solitude. Choosing to be an individual, in a world of conformists, and accepting her own self was the correct thing to do… wasn't it? Even if it _did _mean being cut off from everyone else.

Of course it was. And her pride at daring to be unique would not let her think otherwise. She "gladly" accepted her isolation.

Because that was the punishment that came with being different. This pride was the strongest barrier that would continually prevent her from acknowledging the fact she wanted or possibly even _needed_--

The bell rang yet again, rudely interrupting her from her thoughts.

Her eyes narrowed at the bell. But at least she now had another class to divert her thoughts.

Picking up her bag, she slowly walked to her next class, looking down as always.

Her long black hair disguising the single tear escaping from her eye...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I **_never_** would admit this to anyone...

but...

_I just want someone to talk to. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

R/R!


End file.
